


The Trio

by ohhitherekate



Series: Erin Lindsay/Avengers one-shots [1]
Category: Chicago PD (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi, Special Guest Appearances - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhitherekate/pseuds/ohhitherekate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Pre-Avengers) Natasha and Clint train Erin in the art of fighting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trio

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Avengers while Erin was still a baby SHIELD member

Erin had been training with Natasha for the last eight months, everyday learning a new way to take someone down. She felt powerful, and Erin had never felt powerful before. Not until she joined SHIELD. Growing up in Chicago she got in fights, nothing like the fights Natasha was training her for. Kicks to the gut, pulling hair, punching – that’s how she fought before. She fought dirty, the only way she knew how to fight thanks to Voight. He taught her how to survive on the street while she was CI for him and SHIELD. Now she fought to kill.

So far the only fighting she did was with Natasha, one on one. Today Natasha had something else in mind for Erin. She was bringing Clint Barton, another SHIELD agent that Erin had befriended. Going against two of the best assassins would teach Erin a lot; let her know what it was like to fight more than one person who was skilled in combat.

Clint walked up to where Natasha and Erin were training; he watched them for a moment before clearing his throat. “You said you needed me?” He looked to Natasha.

The red head nodded. “We’re going to fight, Erin.” She explained.

Clint smirked, looking to Erin. “Well that’s hardly fair for you.” He commented.

Erin glared, “You’re lucky we’re not using weapons.”

Clint chuckled, moving forward and standing in front of Erin. “I could say the same thing to you, little bird.”

Erin, about to smile at Clint, felt Natasha grab her by the back of the neck, yanking her backwards and on to the ground. “Hey!” She shouted as she lay on the floor.

Natasha stood over her. “No one’s going to count to three to let them know they’re ready to fight.” She explained.

Erin didn’t say anything, simply kicked under Natasha’s feet, but the assassin jumped, figuring out Erin’s next move before she did. Erin pushed back and jumped to her feet.

Clint then grabbed her from behind, wrapping his arms around her while Natasha moved in to strike. Erin kicked her feet up, kicking in to Natasha’s chest causing her to stumble backwards. Erin stomped her foot on Clint’s causing him to groan, her elbow jamming in to his stomach next. He let go of her to catch his breath, the wind knocked out of him from the force of Erin’s blow.

But before she could gloat, Natasha was running at her, full speed. Erin ran forward at Natasha, once she was near her sliding down on her knees before Natasha could hit at her. Nat turned around only to be kicked in the back of the shin by Erin’s leg swinging under her. Clint, now able to breathe, grabbed Erin from under her arms pits, trying to pull her up. But Erin, with all her strength shot forward, flipping both her and Clint on to the ground.

Erin, still caught in Clint’s grip pushed herself until she flipped off of him.  Her instinct was to then kick him in his side, like she had fought on the streets of Chicago. But Erin didn’t want to hurt him. She looked back to Natasha who simply stood there, watching Erin. “Finish him.” Natasha ordered.

Erin bit down on her tongue, trying to think of how to subdue him without possibly cracking a few ribs. She put her foot down on his neck and Clint grabbed a hold of her ankle and twisted her until fell to the ground.

Erin lay on the ground, breathing hard. Clint lay next to her, his breathing heavy as well. Natasha walked up to both of them. She looked down at Erin. “You’re showing too much mercy.”

“I didn’t want to hurt him.” Erin confessed.

“And when you’re fighting someone who isn’t me or Clint, what are you going to do? Are you going to show them mercy? Or are you going to get the job done?”

Erin huffed, sitting herself up. “I’ll get the job done.”

Natasha nodded. “Then show me. And don’t be afraid to hurt Barton.”

Clint laughed from on the ground. “Yeah, _no_ , don’t be afraid to hurt Barton, he likes to get hit – come’ on use him as a human punching bag.” He muttered to himself before standing up. He looked at Erin, motioning for her to move forward. “Let me show you how to take someone out so you don’t have to worry about them coming after you.”

Erin nodded, moving to where Clint told her to stand behind him.

“Alright,” Clint got in to position. “Put your left arm around my neck.” Erin did as she was told. “Okay, now put pressure down here.” He said. As soon as Erin did that Clint began to struggle to breathe. He tapped on her arm, telling her to let go. He took in a breath when she let go of him. “Good.” He coughed out. “Just don’t let go next time.” Clint said. “It’ll make them pass out. Or if you put enough pressure you can break the neck.”

“I can teach you how to do that with your legs too.” Natasha smirked. Erin smiled at Natasha. “Now we’re going to do it again until you are able to take down both me and Clint.”

They fought and fought. Erin’s chest pounding hard, she could feel her heart pulsing in her ear. Her whole body exhausted. She spun, kicked, kneed, punched, pulled hair, bit, and choked over and over again, her body covered in sweat.          Her lower lip was cut open, the side of her face bruised. Natasha didn’t hold back on her. She could feel Clint holding back though, she urged him to fight harder. _“I’m just like anyone else!”_ She had spat at him, wanting a real fight with him.

So he gave it to her.

Erin could hardly breathe after she finally bested both Clint and Natasha. She was bent over, trying not to throw up while Clint and Nat lay on the ground.

They had been fighting against one another for so long now that Erin was able to anticipate both of their moves and finally get them down.

Natasha began to laugh which made Clint start laughing. They both lay on the ground chuckling as Erin looked on, still breathing hard. “What?” She managed to get out.

“We owe Coulson fifty bucks each.” Clint said, sitting up.

Erin quirked her brow up. “Why?”

“He was the one closest to how long it’d take you to finally best us.” Natasha explained, standing up and walking over to Erin. She patted her shoulder and walked towards the door. She left the area and Erin went over to where Clint was sitting. She pushed him hard on the chest, knocking him down.

“Hey!” Clint said as Erin headed away from him. “What was that for?” He shouted after her.

“For placing bets on me, jackass.”

Clint laughed as she walked out of the room.

 

 

_x_

 

 

Erin sat by herself outside the training room, Natasha was late which was not like her. She sighed, tugging at her shirt. Her head shot up when she heard what sounded like a struggle coming from the hallway. She sat up, slowly inching over so she could see what was happening. Natasha was being held gun point in the hall by a man in a masked helmet. SHIELD had been breached. Erin looked around for a weapon; there was no time to run back to the training room to grab something so she simply crept forward until she was behind the man who was speaking in Spanish.

Once she was close enough, she kicked the back of his knee causing him to stumble forward. Natasha leapt out of the way of where the gun was pointing at her. Then more men started coming from down the hallway. Erin ran at them full speed, wrapping her leg around one until her legs were around him as she flipped the man over, she kicked her legs out from under another man who had his gun pointed at her.

She stood up, spinning around to check on Natasha. A man grabbed her from behind, putting his gun to her head. Erin stomped on her foot, jabbing her elbow in to his groin causing him to stumble a little, losing his grip on her. She looked over and saw the man who had Natasha at gun point walking over to her. Erin, now able to get a good grip on the guy behind hers gun, shot at the man, hitting him in the chest causing him to fall back.

She threw her head back to smash her head against the man holding her. He fell backwards and Erin ran down the hall, everyone else was taken out. She stood in front of the man she had shot, stepping down on where the bullet had pierced him.  

“Ow, Erin!” She heard Clint’s voice say behind the masked helmet.

She looked down in confusion. “Clint?” Erin moved down and yanked the helmet off of him. He was groaning, hissing at the pain. “Are you kidding me?” She shouted.

Natasha walked over to where Erin stood over Clint. “You held back when you fought against me and Clint.” Nat explained. “I wanted to see how you fought if you thought I was in danger. You did surprisingly well.”

“Surprisingly well? Are you fucking kidding me!”

Natasha leaned forward and helped Clint up. “It was a blank, don’t be a baby.” Natasha told Clint who was still groaning over Erin shooting him.

Erin couldn’t believe it; she had just shot Hawkeye. But she couldn’t find it in herself to apologize to him. She was furious that they had staged that whole thing.

“Looks like it worked.” Erin turned to see Coulson walking over to them. “Congrats, Erin. You’re ready for your first mission.”

Erin looked at both Clint and Natasha before she looked back at Coulson. “Really?”

Phil smiled. “You and Romanoff are on a jet tonight going to Romania.” He put his hand on her shoulder. “You did good, Lindsay.”  He told her.

Erin smiled, feeling proud. 

 

 

_x_

 

 

Erin had been packing her bags when Clint showed up at her door. She opened it, seeing it was him. She looked at him for a moment, not sure if this was another test. “Is there someone down the hallway ready to attack you so you can trick me again?”

Clint chuckled. “No.” He shook his head. “I came by because I didn’t get a chance to congratulate you.”

“Well I’m glad I passed your test.” She said bitterly, walking inside of the room.

Clint sighed, following after her. “It’s all part of the job, Erin. You can’t be mad about it.” He explained. “You can’t be mad at Natasha either, especially if you’re the one who’s going to be watching her back on this mission.”

“I’m not mad at Natasha, I expect this from her.” Erin turned to look at him. “I just didn’t expect it from you. You tricked me.”

“To teach you.”

“I shot you.”

Clint nodded his head. “To save Natasha.” He then reminded her, “with a blank, might I add.” Clint walked forward and pressed clapped his hand on Erin’s shoulder. “Your mission isn’t just to take out the bad guy here,” He told her. “It’s to protect your partner. And you did that. Very well. I’m not going to coddle you, Lindsay. If you want to continue staying mad at me, so be it.”

Erin watched him for a moment before shaking her head. “I’m not mad at you.”

He smiled. “Good.” Clint said. “Because I have a present for you.”

Erin grinned. “A present?” She held out her hands and Clint laughed.

He reached behind him and pulled out a knife and placed it in Erin’s hand. “It’s a boot knife. You can conceal it easily – very accessible.”

Erin smiled, closing her hand and gripping on to the handle of the knife.

“I use the same kind.” He told her.

Natasha knocked on the open door causing Erin to look in her direction. “-You ready?” She asked. Erin nodded and Natasha walked up to where her and Clint stood. “Boot knife.” She commented. “Good. You’ll need one.”

Erin smiled at them both. She was so glad they were in her life.

“Good luck, ladies.” Clint said as Erin grabbed her bag from her bed.

“We don’t need luck, Barton.” Natasha smirked. “We got this.” 

Clint watched as they walked off. He knew that they’d be fine. They’d return in a week and they’d all go out drinking. Yes, they’d be fine. He didn’t have to worry.

“-Barton,” Fury said as Clint shut the door to Erin’s now empty room. “How would you like to be a S.O?” He asked. Clint shrugged his shoulders, not caring. Fury handed him a file. “Kids name is Jay Halstead. Former Army Ranger sniper.”

That peaked Clint’s interest.

“Think you can handle it?” Fury asked. “Snipers tend to be cocky assholes.”

Clint laughed and read through the file. “I’ll be his S.O.” He agreed. It’d been a while since he was someone’s S.O, and Jay Halstead looked like he had potential.

“Good. Cause he’s downstairs waiting for you.” Fury smirked.

 Clint followed Fury until they were standing in front of a man, taller than Clint. He held out his hand to shake Clint’s. “Jay Halstead.”

Clint nodded. “Clint Barton. Welcome to SHIELD.”

 

 


End file.
